<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Knew That by tomorrow_probably</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639970">I Knew That</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrow_probably/pseuds/tomorrow_probably'>tomorrow_probably</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, F/M, I might continue to flesh out this world if i feel like it, Implied/Referenced Sex, Misunderstandings, Parent Tony Stark, Relationship Misconceptions, Short One Shot, So actually yeah this might become a pet project, i actually just realized i have two other drafts for this AU lmao, tony is the parent of my OC (Amber)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrow_probably/pseuds/tomorrow_probably</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony confronts his daughter about her relationship, which he entirely disapproves of. Amber is too tired for his crap this early in the morning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark &amp; Original Character(s), Tony Stark/Pepper Potts (mentioned), Wade Wilson/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Knew That</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is a one shot I wrote a few years ago and recently decided to freshen up and release into the wild here on AO3. I know it isn't the best, but i'm trying to get back into writing and a better space creativly and felt the urge to work on this and I decided to post it somewhere where people might actually see it and enjoy it! Hope you like my silly little AU i've cooked up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Amber checked her watch. It was seven fifty-five. Five entire minutes before he said she would be considered 'late'. Amber did not want to be hounded by </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tony Stark</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of all people, for being even one second </span>
  <em>
    <span>late</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So, she forced her eyes open earlier than usual that day to get to that particular day's point B.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wade had hounded her from the bed. Still half asleep by the time that she had already gotten dressed to leave, he whined and whistled and did whatever he could to try and get her to stay. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know you want me to stay in bed, babe, </span>
  </em>
  <span>She had replied.</span>
  <em>
    <span> But I need to go to the lab and pick up my new gear or Tony is going to throw a royal fit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew that Wade had a long two weeks away from their one-bedroom hole-in-the-wall on his last job, but for all Amber was concerned the night she just had with him should keep him sated for another month. The moment he had walked in the door yesterday morning he had been all over her, stealing kisses and occasionally a little more left and right until he finally got frustrated enough to essentially throw her on the bed and have his way with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, that's not what actually happened (except for the throwing her on bed part, she had asked for that) but Amber's lovable jackass of a boyfriend wasn't going to be getting much more than that for the next forty-eight hours </span>
  <em>
    <span>at least.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She had barely gotten an hour of sleep thanks to him, so for the next two days she was going to be gaining back the space under her eyes, thank you very much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell atop the lab door rang as she walked into the room. Pepper had installed it as a joke, as JARVIS usually tells Tony when visitors arrive anyways, but it gave the room charm so he left it where it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony, hearing the bell for once, as music wasn't blasting throughout the tower that morning, looked up from his work, expecting a normal looking Amber. He got one. Except for a single, little detail...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell are those?" Tony looked over Amber with a stern expression, his disapproval evident. The woman's confident stance wavered in front of him as she realized what her adoptive father was referring to. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She hated confrontation, especially from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, goddamn it... Are they really </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>noticeable? I thought that my collar—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That the collar of your shirt covered them up?" Tony scoffed, looking back down at the support item he was supposed to be discussing with her. "Yeah, okay. Whatever you say."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber huffed. "Why are you so mad about it?" She took a step forward, daring to challenge the authority of the man in front of her. "Wade gave these to me. Not some random cat-caller."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's the problem I have with them, actually." Tony grimaced. Amber chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you would rather a potential rapist give me hickeys instead of my </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" It was Amber's turn to scoff, eyes wide with disbelief. "What the hell is your problem with Wade?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wanna know my problem with that bastard </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wade Wilson, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Amber?" Tony took a step forward. Had this been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tom and Jerry </span>
  </em>
  <span>episode (or at least something of the like) there would've been white, cartoonish smoke coming out of Tony's ears.</span>
</p><p><span>"My problem with your boyfriend</span> <span>is that he even has the </span><em><span>audacity </span></em><span>to touch you! To fucking come </span><em><span>near </span></em><span>you! He doesn't deserve you, Amber. I wouldn't be surprised if he's with you on some wretched </span><em><span>bet. </span></em><span>Do you even know who he is Amber?! He's—"</span></p><p>
  <span>"Deadpool." Amber rattled the name off her tongue like it was an everyday thing for her. Starting to fight back tears, she stepped away from Tony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you just say?" Taking a step back ealizing he went too far. He's supposed to be a loving father. Not the one he got stuck with as a kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know how he gets money, Tony. I'm not stupid. Do you even know how we met? We met as mercenary and anti-hero. As Deadpool and Mischief. My first mission was to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kidnap </span>
  </em>
  <span>the guy. Jesus Christ, I thought you </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew that</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Amber felt no need to be disclosing this information to Tony. He should already know it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man took another step backwards, beginning to close in on himself. Regaining his composure he looked over Amber as she was all too quickly preparing to leave. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Honestly, she </span>
  </em>
  <span>should</span>
  <em>
    <span> leave after the stunt I just pulled, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tony thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But I have to say this now, or I'm not gonna get another chance to make her realize how bad she's fucking up her life. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She was about to wrap her hand around the door handle and escape. But right before time allowed her to, she heard a voice close to her heart ring about the small lab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One more thing before you leave, Amber."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took her hand away from the exit and whipped her body to face a suddenly close Tony. She hid her discomfort, wishing on the gods to just let her out of this stupid building and go home. Where she was wanting to be since she stepped out the front door. </span>
</p><p><span>"And what is that</span> <span>one thing, </span><em><span>Mr. Stark</span></em><span>?" Tony looked taken aback, but yet again quickly regained his confidence.</span></p><p>
  <span>"He's mentally unstable. Very much so. He could turn around and kill you one day for no reason. Please, sweetheart, I'm begging you," Tony grabbed Amber's arm, failing to notice it tense and ignoring the raw greens swirling around their conjoined limbs. "Break up with him. Save yourself. I'm telling you because I love you. I promise you'll easily forget about him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber looked up at Tony. She then smiled, and Tony thought she had finally come to her senses. He finally looked at the raw green color surging around where he and Amber were connected. He quickly let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears were now falling down Amber's cheeks. Pooling at her bottom eyelids, and then sliding in big heaps down towards her grimace. But she wasn't sobbing. No, she was doing something much worse in his opinion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was laughing, letting her emotions roll out throughout the room. </span>
</p><p><span>"You really think that I'm just going to leave him because you just happen to think it'll be good</span> <span>for me?!" Tony shrunk in on himself as his daughter's eyes turned a bright, viscous red.</span></p><p>
  <span>"I've known Wade for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tony! And we've been together for almost two! He makes me happy, and I make him happy. I'm not going to let go of him just because </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Amber points her finger out at Tony, "don't approve of our relationship."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber teleported to Tony, grabbing a fist-full of his shirt. Tony gritted his teeth and tried his best to look like he wasn't scared of his child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love him as much as I'll get out. And I'm with him, for better or for worse. And most definitely whether </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>like it or not." Amber pushed Tony back as she let go of the fabric of his band tee. Slowly, as she turned around to grab her dropped bag, her eye color turned from the furious red back to it's normal hazel. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For better or for worse, huh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tony thought to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber and Tony both looked up at the clock in the messy (more like trashed, thanks to Amber) lab. The small hand was almost at nine. Amber sighed and looked up, a small, strained smile plastered on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See you later, Da—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It will probably be for worse."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber's jaw fell for a split second and then quickly shut her mouth. Aren't fathers supposed to be encouraging? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of getting a rise out of her like he probably wanted, the corners of her lips turned up, rarely seen dimples becoming evident. She grabbed the door handle and pushed it down, preparing to put Tony in his place with a simple sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I knew that the moment I met him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell that Tony had installed as a joke rang for the last time that day as Amber left, head held high and posture as straight as a pole. With the way that interaction went, she would have to call Pepper and let her know to lock up the alcohol before the infamous </span>
  <em>
    <span>Iron Man </span>
  </em>
  <span>got home later that night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She suddenly felt invincible.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I would love some constructive crit, so leave some words in the comments if you so please. Ha</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>